In order to reduce the assembly effort involved in assembling a motor vehicle engine and reduce the stockkeeping and logistical costs incurred in engine assembly, ready-assembled engine modules are supplied to the automobile manufacturers by the suppliers directly to the assembly line. Such engine modules consist for example of a cylinder head cover and a camshaft mounted therein. In the course of assembling the engine, all that is then necessary is to secure this module to the cylinder head of the engine.
An assembly method for an engine module consisting of a cylinder head cover and a camshaft mounted therein is described in WO2012/031770 A1. In the case of this known assembly method, a cylinder head cover with lead-throughs, through which the cylindrical support shaft of the later camshaft is inserted, is provided. Previously, the components to be secured, such as for example cams, sensor wheels, etc., are positioned at axial positions that do not correspond to the axial positions that these components assume on the completed camshaft. In the next step, the support shaft is pushed through the lead-throughs in the cylinder head cover and through through-openings in the components. Prior to the pushing through of the support shaft, the components to be secured on the support shaft are first heated up and the support shaft is cooled down, in order to ensure force-free pushing in of the support shaft. After the pushing in of the support shaft, the components are first releasably fixed on respectively assigned diametrical enlargements. In later steps, the components are released from the assigned diametrical enlargements and set in their angular position. After that, they are secured on the same assigned diametrical enlargements by pressing on or pressing in.
This method has the disadvantage that the diametrical enlargements were deformed by the releasable fixing. This first deformation reduces the strength of the connection between the components and the support shaft that is obtained in the final deformation by pressing in or pressing on. In the case of components with a serration in the through-opening there is the further disadvantage that the serration leaves scores behind in the diametrical enlargement during the releasable fixing. These scores reduce the accuracy in the later setting of the angular position. It has surprisingly been found that, during the pressing on or pressing in of the components, the serration tends to return to the original scores. The scores therefore lead to an additional torque, which changes the angular position of the components during the pressing in or pressing on and thus brings about deviations from the required angular position.